Kevin Thorn's Ultimate Halloween
by Scorpina
Summary: When word spread of Thorn's childhood memories of Halloween were less than.... steller. The guys take it upone themselves to thrown the Ultimate Halloween party... However, what happens when things go a little too far....
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Vince decides to have a Halloween party in a real haunted house? Things get a little creepy as the party goes on, not to mention... everyone begins to feel... a little strange...

Kevin Thorn's ultimate Halloween

Chapter 1- The invite

Ever since the guys found out how I celebrated Halloween as a kid, they figured they would make up for lost time. As the years passed, I had found candy in my bag every Halloween. I have no idea how the guys do it, but there would always be candy in the bag. However, this year, it was going to be different.

I was in the back with the guys as they talked about it, when I came into view their conversation stopped very suddenly. "What's going on?"

Matt Striker grinned as he gave me the letter. I opened it up and read what it said. 'Kevin's Halloween bash, hosted by Vince McMahon in a haunted house, come dressed for the occasion as we make this a Halloween Thorn will never forget…'

"Kevin's Halloween bash? Guys come on, I am not a virgin when it comes to Halloween celebrations!" I scolded.

"McMahon needed a name. Triple H came up with it, besides it's the first Halloween party McMahon has ever held. It's on the 30th since we got kids to take trick or treating the next night" Big Daddy V explained.

"So it's just for fun right?" I asked.

"Oh hell yeah! Just dress up as a vampire or something, you got the look already for it. It's no big deal, we'll probably just hang out and drink and talk you know" Dreamer explained. "But I must admit, it's the first time it's been done in an actually haunted house"

"If you guys are trying to toy with me, it's not working" I warned, the guys have been known to do that anyway. But a party sounds nice, a good change of pace and a chance to catch up with some of the guys. I agreed to go; I just didn't know what awaited us there.


	2. Chapter 2 costumes galore

Chapter 2- Costumes galore

October 30th. Most of us arrived for the Halloween party; it as rather surprised to only see a few guys show up along with the divas. Vince explained others have prior commitments. However, I couldn't help but laugh at the costumes that some of the guys came in.

Batista was dressed as a Sparta warrior from 300. "Cool huh? I got it off of e-bay" he explained as he twirled in his cap. Kane however out did him. The one Spartan I knew who could kick the ass of another… Kratos from God of War. Shockingly enough, Kane really did paint his whole body white and had the red marks painted as well on his arm. He carried about two plastic looking blade of Olympus with him and grinned as to how well it turned out.

"Oh, problem Kane. Kratos never had an outty belly button" smirked the zombie Randy Orton.

Kane only glared at him. "Want to look more like a zombie, perhaps a missing limb Randy?" Kane warned.

Orton kept his mouth shut. The Undertaker however confused me greatly… he didn't wear a costume. He just dressed in his ring gear. "He's the reaper of souls, no matter what he wears," Kane whispered.

Looking about the room I saw Shawn Michaels dress as that red headed kid from Harry Potter. Matt Striker was a university teacher, Big Daddy V… well… it looks like he came just as himself. Luckily for me, I wasn't the only vampire here! Jeff and Matt Hardy came as vampires as well!

What got the room laughing aloud were Vince and the Great Khali. Vince dressed himself as an odd looking pirate. As Khali… well… the only thing Khali was able to wear was a bed sheet. He cut out two holes and next thing you knew, we had a giant ghost in the room! Yet one of the bigger ones came from the one armed John Cena. He came into the room in bright, shinny, puffy pants and a weird hat. "I'm here, what are your other two wishes?" he asked the room. He was a genie… of all things.

The Divas came dressed as various things. Beth Phoenix was an Amazon warrior; Candice a playboy bunny, Melina Catwoman and Mickey was superwoman. Triple H shocked us all as he came dressed as a certain boy wizard; Stephanie was a witch as Snitsky… well… I never would have pegged him to be one… was Spoungebob Squarepants!

Ken Kennedy came later dressed as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, we were all here when Vince took the floor and made an announcement. "I just want to let you all know this is an actual haunted house. Oddly enough the man who I rented it from put up a big fuss and tried to get me to move the party elsewhere. However, nothing is too good for you guys. SO please enjoy the party! And don't mind any of the locals"

"Haunted house, is he kidding me?" Batista growled.

"I did my research, it is haunted. I read of people who came in and never got out," whispered Snitsky. "It's all true"

"Oh come off it guys, if you are trying to scare me, put a little more effort into it!" I said aloud. I figured that was the whole point of this party, have me experience a Halloween I would never forget. Well, the joke is on them, for I know what to expect. I know what they would be plotting not to mention, I am well aware of their jokes.

It wasn't even eight o'clock when the jokes came out in full. The lights began to flicker as the windows rattled, it startled some people yet no me. Vince probably paid some guys out side to rattle the doors and what not. Around twenty after eight, things started to get odd. The lights went out. Completely out, everyone in the room laughed aloud to it, yet something was seriously wrong. The old fireplace began to light up, yet it gave off a green looking glow. "That wasn't part of the package," Vince said in a serious tone.

The flame when out as quickly as it started, there soon came a bright flashing light from the walls of the room, everyone was blinded… and it all went dark….


	3. Chapter 3 Changes

Chapter 3- Changes…

I awoke in a coffin… I kid you not! I was in a damn coffin. At first I thought it was a joke until I realized I didn't hear any giggling outside of it. My fists banged on the lid, I wasn't the only one screaming for help. The Hardys… I could hear them too! They were kicking and screaming for someone to help them.

"GET READY!" came a powerful voice. A blazing sword skimmed over the coffin, missing me by a good foot! However the lid flew off, I sat up with great relief… Kane stood before me… oddly enough; the paint on his skin looked more real than it did before. He busted the Hardys out as well and helped them out of the coffins.

"Whose idea was that?" I demanded of him, it wasn't funny at all.

"No ones, come upstairs, you three have to see this"

Kane was more serious than usual; Matt got a chill to it as did I. "I am not liking the feeling of this" Matt whispered. He reached into his mouth and tried to take the fangs out… the fangs didn't budge. His eyes dropped in shock. "Uh… can any of you take your fangs out?" he asked.

I tried to feel for the release switch in mine, I had the clip on ones. Yet… it wasn't there… the teeth went all the way into the gum… the fangs… were real!

We made it to the upstairs were the room was abuzz, no one knew what was happening. "We awoke in the same room, armed with wands… I didn't bring a wand!" explained Shawn.

"I feel so… old," growled Ken Kennedy, his voice was deepening to that of Scorpion; I've played the game… it was odd. In the back of the room stood the Undertaker, he refused to move from where he stood, perhaps for good reason.

Everyone was laughing at Snitsky, he seems to become… very spongy to say the least! Yet he tried to keep to himself.

Vince took hold of the room. "Aye, this be a pickle that none of us be seen with. Who here on the deck know what happened before we walked the plank?" he asked in a pirate tone.

"Anyone know what the hell he just said?" questioned Randy Orton. He looked very, very pale. "Man, I am really hungry" he announced, the room wasn't set at ease with his tone. Quite frankly, neither was I.

"Is it just me, or is Orton starting to smell?" questioned Jeff.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Orton snapped back.

"Settle yourselves down!" roared the Deadman. "Some crazy sht has happened here… and none of us know what occurred… where the hell is Cena?" he demanded.

Everyone looked about the room, no one saw Cena. What was odd though was Khali. He stood in the middle of the room and hardly anyone took notice of him. He tried to speak his mind, yet very few of us could hear him… I could… yet… why?

"I'm thirsty," announced Matt as he gave an hungry hiss afterwards. This… wasn't a good thing. We have a Zombie Randy Orton that's hungry and a thirsty vampire by he name of Matt Hardy.

"Everyone, we need to keep ourselves calm and collected. We have taken on whatever we decided to dress up as for Halloween. We need to get the hell out of here!" Kane announced. Everyone tried to open the windows or doors, but they were locked and sealed. Lightning flashed in the distance as blood began to appear on the wall. Kane read it aloud. "Be out by Halloween's day to save yourselves or plan to stay… I don't like the sound of that"

"Why the hell isn't Taker doing anything?" Randy demanded.

Taker finally stood out of his corner as he approached a houseplant, he touched it and it died in an instant. "Oh… remind me not to use the bathroom after him" Hunter called out.

"NOT NOW!" Kane roared. "We have no time for jokes, we got to get the hell out of his house or we are stuck here like this for the rest of our lives!"

"It's not all that bad… is it?" Questioned the superwoman Mickey James.

"Not unless you want Orton here chewing on your ass… Orton…" Kane turned and saw Randy was staring at the Divas the wrong way. His mouth began to drool as his eyes looked possessed. There was only one thing to do. Kane held him down and ordered for supplies, a gag, oven mitts and a hell of a lot of tape.

Luckily, Candice was going to come as a dominatrix and happened to have a ball gag with her. Kane fancied it over Orton's mouth who just started to regain himself. Before he could protest the gag was in. Matt found oven mitts as Jeff returned with tape. Kane placed the mitts on Orton and taped them tightly right around his wrists. Randy looked confused and rather ridiculous with those on!

"So you can't bite or scratch anyone. The last thing we need are more zombies," I explained to him. Randy rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement to the idea.

"So what we do now mates?" Vince asked.

"We find a way out of here." Taker announced. The house began to creek as I sensed other beings within the structure. Kane pulled out his blades, knowing something was there too. "We're not alone… and it looks like… someone doesn't want us to leave" Taker looked about the room to the scared faces, the lights have been cut once more. Yet Hunter, Stephanie and Shawn gave light with their wands. The room was bright enough for now.

"We need to spit up and found a way out of here man… where the hell is Khali?" questioned Batista.

Khali began to yell at him. "I'm right in front of you!"

Taker noticed him as did I. "He's a ghost, so he can only been seen by the undead or grim reaper… Khali, you stay with me, I can't harm you. Stephanie, I will need you to give some light. Striker, come with me. Same with you sponge boy Snitsky pants." Everyone needed a moment of air after that one! I couldn't help but laugh as Snitsky was twisting his own arm out of embarrassment. Lucky for him he's only a sponge. The worst that could happen to him is if a puddle attacks him!

"Kane, you go with the girls, they need someone to protect them. Shawn with Kane, Hunter, you're in charge of Viscera, Kennedy, McMahon, and Batista. Thorn, you and the Hardys can go solo; you're vampires and can cover more ground. Randy, you stay in the broom closet"

Randy tried to protest. "No questions? Good" Kane took the liberty of shoving Orton into the closet; he cut off the knob so he couldn't get out.

"How are we going to get him out afterwards?" Jeff asked.

Kane only smiled. "There are some of Kratos' powers I wouldn't mind trying out for myself you know.

"Wait, why go with this plan? I mean, who died and made Taker boss?" Kennedy demanded.

Taker's hand went an inch before his face. "It cam be you if you want" he warned.

"I take back my objection" Ken whispered lowly. Wow he really was an inch from death! Anyway. I took the Hardys up the stairs; we will find a way out of here. We have to. I don't think my father would want a real vampire in the family!


	4. Chapter 4 The Others in the house

Chapter 4- The others in the house.

Taker walked the halls first fearlessly; he looked about every door as Stephanie kept the tip of her wand lit for light. "Taker… what do you think is in here?" she asked.

The Deadman didn't answer her at first, yet he saw the fear in her eyes. She needs a response. God knows he's not one to lie to a McMahon either. "Anyone who was dumb enough to ignore the signs, we have to keep moving and find a way out. Any luck Khali?" Taker watched as Khali only stuck his head through the walls, trying to hopefully find a hidden passage or perhaps discover a trap before anyone falls into one. However the giant ghost shook his head no. He had no luck finding anything hidden.. Taker paused when he heard an odd noise. Someone was near them.

He stopped and held up his hand for everyone else to freeze. "What did you hear?" Snitsky asked. A door crept open as a ghoul emerged from the darkness. It was an ugly looking thing, sharp teeth, drooling from the mouth as well as a horrible smell. Taker however rolled his eyes as it charged at him. He took one shot to the jaw of the ghoul before it fell dead at his feet.

"Wow… I suppose that would be a handy thing to kill with a single touch" Striker smirked.

"Shut the hell up and let's keep moving"

With Kane….

He walked with his blades out; they pulsed with an odd flame from the metal giving more than enough light. The divas remained close to him as Shawn took the rear. "This is fked!" Kane announced as he kept looking about the halls. Someone stalked them. He paused for but a moment, and ordered the girls to stand back.

"Kane? What is it?" whispered Candice.

His eye focused on a wall, Kane let a blade twirl in the air before he gripped it into a stabbing motion. He plunged it into the wall and pulled out a demon! The sword was stuck in its chest as Kane gave a devious grin. He scrapped the blade together forming a spark. The spark became a bolt. The demon fried under the intensity of the attack and was reduced to ashes. "Cronos' rage. Got to love it. You know… I could get use to this…" he grinned as he spin the blades in mid air only to catch them handle first. It was as if he had used them all his life, and the swords were now part of him.

"It's a good thing you know your video games" called Shawn. "I have no idea how the hell this wand is suppose to work!"

"Just make up words, use some Latin, it will come to you" Kane called out. "Come on, let's keep moving"

Elsewhere

Hunter walked at an easy pace, there has to be a way out, he's not about to let Randy become a mindless zombie for the rest of his life! Hunter kept his wand ready as he tried to remember those magic words Harry Potter once casted in the movies. Would they work? Hell if he knew, it just had to be something good.

"The seas be calm… too calm" Vince whispered.

"God I can't wait to get you back to normal! This pirate talk is annoying as hell!" he growled.

"What are we looking for Hunter, I don't get it" Batista questioned.

"A way out, haunted houses usually have hidden passages. Therefore, we find one of those damn passages and get everyone out before the Hardys start turning us into vampire, Randy eats somebody or someone accidentally bumps into the Deadman" he explained.

"I hope they are having better luck than we are, this place gives me the creeps," Big Daddy V whispered.

"Why didn't you dress up?" Batista asked.

He only shrugged. "I didn't feel like it, besides it's hard to find a costume and the ghost idea was taken" V replied.

"Not to mention, we got to find Cena, wherever the hell he went" Hunter growled lowly. "What a time to go all disappearing on us!"

Hunter paused as he heard the floor above him creek eerily. "Just like in Kane's movie" whispered Kennedy.

Batista pointed his spare upward just in case something was to try and come down after them. The floor let loose dust as some wood that held the ceiling up… came tumbling downward. They froze in place; Hunter knew someone stood on top of them. He looked to the others who only nodded their heads. He attempted his first spell. "BOMBARDA!" he yelled.

The floor gave way as a zombie fell from the ceiling… it was instantly impaled on Batista's spear, he instantly threw it to the side in great disgust. "EWW! That was my only spear!"

"Some Spartan you are" smirked Hunter. "Come on, if there's one there's more, be ready!" he called.

Big Daddy V picked up a piece of wood, as did Dave. Vince took out his now real pirate sword and pistol. "Any of you mates know how to use a pistol?" he asked.

Elsewhere

The Hardys and I searched high and low with no luck on any passages; Matt and Jeff began to try out their vampire powers. Strength and speed had doubled as well as their sense of smell. Mine had too. We decided to mainly fly throughout the place. Why? One it was cool, two, we made less noise that way. However as we searched, Matt paused. "Maybe we are going about it all wrong." He said.

"Wrong? How?" I asked.

"Think about it, isn't this what they want us to do? Spend our time searching for an exit… and running into the locals… when really we just need just one person to take us out of here?" he asked.

Jeff nodded his head. "Yeah… but who?" he questioned.

The three of us got the same idea at the same time. "CENA!" we said. "Of course, the man is a freaking, creepy, white genie!" I laughed.

"We're looking for the wrong thing. John isn't hiding on purpose… he's in a lamp!" Matt announced.

"We have to find the others…" Just as I announced that did Kane come smashing through the walls with a demon in hand. He pelted the hell out of it and then set it ablaze with an electrical attack of some sort! When the demon was dead he turned to us with a grin. "Oh… hey guys. I'm actually having fun with this!"

"We could tell, knowing you. Kane, we are going about it all wrong! We need to find a lamp!" Matt explained.

"What the hell do you need a lamp for?"

"John is a genie! He can grant wishes! We can wish ourselves out of here!" Jeff explained.

Kane's head nodded to the idea. "Why didn't I think of that? We need to find Taker and Hunter to tell them"

"We'll find them!" Matt and Jeff announced as they took off down the stairs.

I looked to Kane who cleared the demon blood off of him. "Enjoying the macho approach?" I asked.

He smiled to me. "What gave you that idea? I'm just glad I decided not to go with the agent 47 costume."

"KANE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Called Melina. I flew through the holes Kane created and found her with the others. Shawn was nearly scared of me flying through the walls.

"Sorry, Kane's ok. He's enjoying being Kratos a little too much" I explained. Just then the blades of Olympus came crashing through the walls, making everyone jump. Kane however stood in the now new hallway he just created. "Come on, it's a short cut! Besides, we got to find ourselves a lamp"

"A lamp?" Shawn asked.

"It has John Cena in it. He's a genie, we'll wish ourselves out of this place… and maybe I can stay like this a while longer"

"No way Kane! You are not staying as Kratos!" Mickey said aloud. "Do you have any idea the chaos you could cause?"

The grin on him said it all; he had a very good idea. Not to mention ideas that not even we are ready to fathom. "Never mind, let's just get the hell out of here" pleaded Candice.


	5. Chapter 5 It came from the broom closet

Chapter 5- it came from the broom closet

The Hardys managed to find the others ok; we met back in the main hall. However a new plan was devised. Looking to the clock, it was 11:24. We didn't have much time. Not to mention, the bumps in the night are growing louder by the minute. Taker had arranged ideas as to where a lamp could be kept. We let the stronger guys go and look as those who aren't able to defend themselves well remained. I stayed with the girls and some of the guys. Beth Phoenix was getting so scared she cried on Snitsky. He only rolled his eyes and let her.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable I am going to be afterwards," he whispered to me. I watched as his gut grew out abit. Beth decided to stop crying. Snitsky began to ring himself out. He was retaining a lot of water! It made everyone laugh for but a moment, until a loud thud was heard close by. The cellar basement opened, and out emerged vampires! "Aw hell" Snitsky growled.

I stood before them with my arms open, prepared to take any attack they wish to throw at me. However they paused to my action. These creatures were much like the Nosferatu you see in the old movies. "A youth? Why is one so young here?" one whispered.

"Wrong place, wrong time. Crawl back into your cellar" I growled lowly to it.

Yet they only drew closer. "So young, and with a look that could led thousands. What say you boy? Do you wish to order about an army of immortals? Live forever with an iron fist!"

I only rolled my eyes. "I am not really a vampire, I'm under the curse of this damn house, now lay off before you get slayed!"

"Slayed? By whom? The sponge demon over there?"

"Oh sure, pick on the guy made of sponge!" growled Snitsky.

The vampires weren't going to take no. However the whole floor shook once, then twice. The vampires were caught off guard as blades came down across their necks out of nowhere. Kane had stuck again.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" I demanded of him as he came from the shadows.

"What?" he smirked.

Just then there was a pounding coming from the boom closet. I nearly forgot Randy was locked in there. Kane went over and ripped the door off its hinges, Randy… still seemed like Randy. He looked pissed off and annoyed. His arms were crossed as his foot tapped. However the smell that came off of him could choke a goat! Candice reached into her bag and just bombarded him with her perfume.

"Candice, he's not going to stink any less, save it" Kane warned as he took Randy out of the closet. He tried to get the gag off himself once more yet Kane warned him. "You do, and bite anyone… I will use these" He held a blade inches before Randy's face, the fire grew intense as it inched towards Orton. "Now then. What will it be?"

Randy backed away, he pointed to the gag and covered it with the oven mitts. I think he will leave it in. "Good choice. Well if we did take it off, I don't have to worry about being bitten. Torn to shreds yes, but not bitten" smirked Snitsky.

The others returned with no luck. There wasn't a single lamp in the damn house. "How the hell are we going to find Cena?!" demanded Hunter.

An idea hit me. "Hunter say accio Cena" I told him.

Every eye stared at me oddly. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know I saw it on Harry Potter. Just do it!" I hissed.

Hunter tried the spell. "Accio Cena!" he called out. At first nothing happened… until the desk lamp began to float towards him. "A desk lamp? Cena has been hiding in a damn desk lamp!"

"Aye, that he did" Vince sighed.

"Ok get him the hell out so we can get the hell out of here!" Taker ordered.

"Uh… how?" Hunter asked. That was a good question….


	6. Chapter 6 He's no genie in a bottle

Chapter 6- He's no genie in a bottle.

"What if we break it?" asked Hunter.

"NO! That will kill him, haven't you ever seen Aladdin!" Taker demanded. Everyone slowly stared at him; Randy could even be heard snickering though the gag. "I got two little girls, you think I am going to let them watch anything besides an animated cartoon?" he demanded.

"Anyway, what about rubbing it?" Matt questioned. Hunter tried it, nothing worked. "Damn"

"Perhaps we be thinking of this the wrong way mates, this be a barnacle on the ship." Vince announced.

"Does anyone know what the hell he's saying?" Kane demanded.

"Something about a ship?" questioned Matt Striker.

"Look this is getting us nowhere fast, we got to do something!" Melina pleaded.

Just then, the house began to shake, all eyes turned to Kane. "It ain't me. Why would I use Atlases' quake?" he asked.

Creatures soon began to come from the shadows, surrounding us all! The bared their teeth and fangs for battle. The Hardys and I returned such a threat with our own. Taker however kept back as he tried to figure out what to do. Vince drew his sword. "They be asking for a fight, they be getting a fight"

"For once, I understood you" smirked Kane as he pulled out his blades; he's getting a little too comfortable for being Kratos if you asked me.

"Ok, we non powerful people will wait… here… I guess…" sighed Snitsky. "Damn it why did I go as Spoungebob Squarepants!"

The room began to fill with tension. However Taker stood before the demons and tried to reason with them of all thing. "Who here leds you?" he asked.

A large looking one came forward, looked liked the devil himself. "Look, we don't want any trouble here, just let us go and we will be on our way ok?" he asked.

The creature's arms crossed, not agreeing to it at all. "Ok fine, let's just have a friendly handshake before we battle. What say you?" Taker's hand extended to the beast… who was dumb enough to take it. It fell dead the moment his fingers touched that of the Undertaker's! The other demons were stunned, perplexed and even scared. "I am the grim reaper of those demonic and human… who else among you dares to test me!" he demanded as his eyes rolled to the back of his heads. Well… the demons attacked anyway. "Damn it, I thought that would have worked!" Taker hissed under his breath.

"Never give them an option" Was my reply.

Kane however only smiled. "Everyone duck, I am going to go Kratos on their asses!"

Everyone hit the dirt as Kane's blades when flying. What scared us though was the fact his whole body went aflame as did his blades, setting every creature on fire! His swords flew rapidly over his head and about in a chaotic manner!

When it was all said and done, the room was left in cinders, Kane powered down and grinned to his handy work. "Ok we got to get him back to normal first, he's scaring the hell out of me!" announced the Undertaker.

He looked about the room. "Where's the desk lamp with Cena in it?" he asked.

Hunter looked to his hands… he… he had it before! "Uh… I think someone took it"

"Damn it all to hell!" growled Taker. However, much to our surprise, the desk lamp came floating down… Khali had taken hold of it and kept it for safekeeping. He gave it to the Undertaker to hold. Taker stared at the lamp and thought of an idea. "Does anyone think it would work… if we plugged in the damn lamp?" he asked.

The room was silent. "Well?" Kennedy demanded. "Try it, I am sick of this anyway. Everyone has kicked some ass but me, and sponge boy here"

"Shut it!" Snitsky growled.

Taker plugged in the lamp; the problem was there was still no power. However Kane fielded that one, he summoned Cronos' rage and powered up the place. Taker turned the lamp on and rubbed the base. A puff of smoke came from it, shattering the bulb, yet Cena stood before us. Shocked and confused. "What the hell just happened?" he demanded.

"Enough chat more wishing." Growled Batista.

"What?" John demanded.

"You're a genie… you grant wishes," Kane explained. "Deadman gets three wishes"

"Oh… well… sure what the hell, it's not the strangest thing going on around here…" Cena paused as his nose scrunched. "What the hell smells!" he demanded.

"Randy" was everyone's answer.

"So can we hurry it up, he's stinking up the joint!" pleaded Jeff.

"I wish we were out of this house," Taker announced.

John looked about and sighed. "Ok, I am new to this genie thing so it may take me some tries." He twinkled his fingers as he uttered strange words. But in a puff of smoke, we were out of the house! However we only stood outside of it.

"Well he never did say specifically where he wanted to go" John explained.

"I want this place destroyed… But why waste a wish…" Taker turned to Kane; his blades fired up, as was he, that devious grin came over him as we stood back and away from the place. I tell you, never have I seen a man so happy to utterly destroy a haunted house with his bare hands and strange powers. Kane summoned earthquakes; powerful electric attack and God know what else Kratos can do… I really should play God of War. However Matt and Jeff stood back and muttered the attacks Kane used.

"Ooo he starts with the Icarus lift!" grinned Jeff as Kane leaped high into the air and got some decent hang time! His body then started to catch fire. "Ooo rage of the titans"

His blades once more began to spin around his head in chaos. We made sure to keep back from it all so we don't accidentally get beheaded. It took all of three minutes for Kane to tear the thing down and set the wood ablaze. Some of the guys were already planning on being Kratos for Halloween next year.

When he finished the haunted house was no more. "Wish two?" John asked.

"Don't really see a need for it. We are to be turning back to normal now…" Taker sighed.

"Dude… two free wishes and you ain't going to use them… everyone dreams about finding a genie… even if it's John!" whispered Jeff.

Taker rolled his eyes as he whispered to John the second wish. His eyes bugged out nearly. "Really? Ok…" John snapped his fingers… nothing happened.

"Well. What did you wish for?" Vince demanded.

"MY GOD HE SPEAKS PLAIN ENGLISH!" praised Kane.

"That was it huh?" I smirked.

Taker used his third wish to get us all back to our hotel. John once again snapped his fingers. We found ourselves back at the hotel, just in front of it actually. Taker announced that we should get some sleep and we would all be back to normal. "How the hell would you know?" Kennedy demanded.

"I don't. But what I am telling you is giving you the best hope right now smartass" Taker snapped back.

"I could stay like this. I mean, I rather like being Kratos" Kane grinned as he held the blades out once more. Yet everyone didn't wish to see Kane THIS happy with a weapon.

"How about we milk those wishes out of Cena before he goes to waste!" grinned Snitsky.

"Anyone who rubs my ass I know your first wish is going to be you never did so in the first place!" John growled.

"No one is wishing for anything!" growled Taker. "We've all been through enough! We don't need anything else to go wrong tonight"

"You know what they say… be careful for what you wish for" announced Hunter. "Besides, we ought to be greatful none of us were harmed… embarrassed yes, but not harmed" he announced.

Randy stuck up his hands and looked to everyone, hoping someone would be kind enough to take off the oven mitts. "Not until morning Orton" Matt smiled. "I'm going to bed before I bite someone" Matt announced. Jeff followed.

The Hardys of course didn't take the normal way in, Jeff left his hotel balcony open, so they flew up to their rooms. Stephanie had some fun with her wand as Shawn and Hunter broke theirs. "I ain't going to risk it" Shawn announced as he too headed for his room.

I followed their lead; I was starting to feel the hunger from being a vampire. Perhaps I shall sleep it off, and hopefully this will all be over by tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 The Morning After END

Chapter 7- The morning after

I awoke in my hotel bed, refreshed and relieved. Sitting up I looked about the room, I was in a hotel… but last night… what happened…. Was it a dream?

Slowly I got out of bed and opened the windows, if I were still a vampire this would burn… thank God it didn't! It was all a dream.

Yet… something just didn't seem right. On the desk there was the invitation Striker gave me… there was a party wasn't there? I found my vampire Halloween costume. Yes there was a party… did I get so drunk that I forgot it? Naw, what I dreamed about… probably wasn't real. However I had to leave my room to be sure. I knocked on the next door beside me. Snitsky answered. He looked to me rather confused. "What?" he demanded.

"Was there a party last night?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Were you Spoungebob Squarepants?" I whispered lowly.

"What's it to you?" his tone remained unchanged, perhaps it was just a dream? However… what occurred next… made Snitsky and I second-guessed ourselves. Coming down the hall was Hunter; right behind him was Randy Orton, with a gag in his mouth and oven mitts tapped around his wrists.

Hunter said not a word, as Randy glared to us angrily. Slowly I turned to Snitsky. "I don't know about you, but next year… I rather have the candy hidden in my bag than going to a party"

"I won't say anything if you don't about last night" Snitsky said.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word! Randy however… He's going to get off that easy" I smirked.

The others soon came from their hallway. Khali was solid, not a ghost by any means. Kane had white paint smeared on his face still; he stared down with a sigh at his now plastic swords of Athena. Only to thrown them off to the side. Taker soon emerged and fearlessly patted Kane's back. Kane nearly jumped when he saw Taker do such a thing. "What the hell man, what if it didn't work on you!"

"Well you're still breathing aren't you?" Taker shot back. Things are getting back to normal.

John was back in his street clothing; the puffy pants were not flattening on his the least bit. Matt and Jeff were already up and in search of the nearest cracker barrel. I was invited to join, yet politely turned them down.

I went back to my hotel room and searched through my bag; I decided to help myself to the candy the guys hid in there a few days ago… Perhaps I'll head home this time around… I think I'll spend Halloween with my dad… just like old times. I wonder if he'll let me play Goliath this year….


End file.
